wings_of_fire_experiments_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Origins (An Experiments Story)
Info Origins is a story on the history of Blade- Blade was the very first Experiment created, which started the whole Experiments rave, but not the first one in The Lab. Origins will focus on her history, as well as some of Dustorms Warning This story contains a lot of gore- If you can not handle that, I advise against reading this. Prologue Maybe I am a monster. But that is no excuse, '' ''To overlook the monster in you. ”Can you see me now?” A voice rang out in the night, cutting through the air like a knife on skin, “can you?” It continued, “are you happy, knowing you were right? Or dissapointed you didn’t act sooner.” Emotionless, the voice carried on, “you feared me, didn’t you? From the moment of my existance, to the moments of your end. All you saw was a killer.” Hesitation, Silence. ”Well look at me now! I am everything you wanted to stop! I am a god!” Heavy breathing, then a soft voice, “do you know how many I have ended? How many after you, and how many to come? I have the power of Death in my talons!” The being was shaking, “your end was only the START of the end! For the end is me! Only I will vanquish this hollow world, fear me, for I am coming!” A splash sounded as they raked their talons into a steady flowing stream, their reflection distorted, staring back at them, ”I, am coming.” Chapter 1, Beginnings Beginning is just a word, To symbolize the start, '' ''Of the end. ”Oblivion!” Salvation called, breathless, “It happened again!” Oblivion blinked up at Salvation, looking half asleep, ”What did?” She asked, suppressing a yawn, Salvation pulled out a scroll, it was the Daily News of Possibility, “the attacks!” She said, launching into an explanation, “last week, remember? The market place was attacked, it happened again! This time at the elementary school!” Attacks on Possibility had been popping up randomly, a moon ago, and happening practically every week. Each attack left too many casualties to identify- each corpse mangled. Blood pouring out of wounds, intestines hanging, limbs torn and scattered, faces twisted in pain, horror and fear. But there was always one thing all the corpses had in common- never was the head detactched. Every corpse had a head. And on the head, one eye was torn out. Always. They began to call their unnantural killer, Eyepatch. Oblivion blinked her bright green eyes, “Again, you said?” She murmured, “how unfortunate.” Salvation steadied herself, “Oblivion, what if it happened to use? Or worse! What if it happens to any of our family? We can’t keep this luck streak up forever!” Oblivion quieted, “Sal, calm down. We are okay, right? Nothing will happen right now, so let’s live in the moment.” Salvation was about to respond, a doubtful expression on her face, when she was interrupted by the flap of wings, “What’s wrong?” A voice sounded behind Salvation. It was Earthquake, a concerned expression on his face, ”you look like you just got bitten by a Dragonbite Viper, Sal” he mused. ”Another attack!” Sal yelled, basically slapping him in the face with the News. Earthquake recoiled back with a blink “woah!” He exclaimed, “another one?” He blinked, taking the paper from a frantically flailing Salvation. His expression darkened as he read the paper, going from disguisted, to all out sick. He shuddered when his eyes met the picture on the paper. It was an image of a dragonet, still wearing her backpack, mangled, twisted, and so utterly dead. One eye torn out. “Sal,” Earthquake finally managed to say, “did you show Skull yet?” Salvation shook her head, obvious concern and upset whining in her eyes “I haven’t seen him today.” She responded, tapping her talons on the ground. Oblivion stood up and stretched, “he probably satyed after school, to watch the football game.” Oblivion scanned each of them with her intense gaze, “loosen up, guys.” She looked at Earthquake and tilted her head, ”like I said to Sal, live in the moment.” She nudged Salvation with a wing, “hey, how about tomorrow night we go for a walk near the South Point Stream? A nice hike to get us feeling more alive than ever.” Something about the way Oblivion said those words sent a shiver down Sal’s spine, it almost made her rattle her ice spikes. But Oblivion could be like that sometimes. Overly dark and, well, strange. But Salvation just replied with, ”that sounds nice. I’m thinking we all could use a break.” She glanced at Earthquake, “you?” She asked him. He nodded with a quick grin, “I’m in. I’ll talk to Skull tomorrow.” He said, his voice light yet strained. “See ya then,” he said as he spread his wings and headed for his house. Alone with Oblivion, they sat through a moment of silence. Salvation said, “Oblivion, what do you think Eyepatch actually is?” Oblivion’s eye’s shinned. Oblivion replied “I think she is a monster.” Chaper 2, Suspicions A voice is just a disturbance in the air, Traveling towards a destination Which can the listen, Or ignore. The rest of Salvation’s night was full of questions. She. ''Salvation thought, ''Oblivion said she. Like she knew. Not it, or they. But she. Is Oblivion hidding something? Does she know The Eyepatch? ''Salvation internally scolded herself. She was just being paranoid. Oblivion probably assumed, or heard someone else reffer the Eyepatch as a she. Now was not the time to turn on her friends. Yet, as Salvation turned in her bed, trying desperately to sleep, she just couldn’t get the sinking suspicion out of her head. Oblivion knew something. But Salvation did not know what. ... The next morning, school seemed sliw. The teachers seemed skittish, and the students anxious. By lunch, Salvation was very apprehensive about seeing Oblivion. Still, she walked to the lunchroom calmly and smiled at her three friends, Earthquake, Skull, and, Oblivion. ”Hey, Sal!” Skull called, scooting over to make room. Salvation grinned “Hey, Dead-Animal’s-Face,” she teased, taking a seat. “So, are we all on track for tonight!” She forced excitement in her voice. Earthquake nodded while Skull replied with a face full of food, “yup! Earthquake told me this morning, after science. I can make it.” Salvation smiled, “great! Glad you can Sku-“ Oblivion cut her off, glaring into Skull’s eyes “you think this walk was an offer? We are ''all ''going. Regardless if you ‘can’ or ‘can’t,’ Skull.” She did not break her gaze. Skull’s eyes narrowed, “what has gotten into you?” He said, aggressiy, “ever since the attacks began happening you became so...” he thought for a moment, “demanding and creepy!” He finally said. Oblivion’s eyes flashed for a second, an emotion Salvation could not quite catch. Oblivion replied while Earthquake and Salvation exchanged a helpless glance, “well I am SORRY if I am ON EDGE, Skull!“ She snapped, ripping flesh off her chicken leg that they served for lunch. Skull stood up, “we are ALL on edge! You don‘t see Salvation acting aggressive!” He countered, ”Hey!” Salvation lifted her talons up, “I can be aggressive when I want to be!” She tried a smile, to ease the tension. Oblivion whirled on her, “can it, Sal!” She snapped harshly, “now is not the time!” Now Salvation knew something was off. Usually, Oblivion laughed at her dumb jokes and funny sarcasm. Now she looked like a rabid badger, wanting to tear her fangs in the heart of the closests dragon... Salvation subtly scooted farther away from her. While Salvation was lost in thought, she jerked back in reality to this scene; Oblivion had launched herself at Skull with a snarl of rage, cracking his head to the floor, viciously tearing into his shoulder with her claws. The grueling sound of flesh ripping filled the air, then the sharp tang of salt as Skull’s blood poured on the floor. Earthquake, who was stunned into silence, recovered and started yelling at Oblivion to let Skull go. No teachers were in the proximity, and Oblivion seemed as if she could not hear him. In fact, she was smiling. Smiling as she tore Skulls skin from his frame, smiling as he weighed in pain beneath her. Smiling as she reached for his eye. Salvation boosted herself off the ground, directly barreling into Oblivion. Oblivion let out a gasp of rage and suprise, then aimed a blow at Salvation‘s side. Salvation deflected the blow, expecting a retaliation, and yelled in Oblivion’s face “WHAT IN THE THREE MOONS DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?” Oblivion started into Salvation’s eyes, the rage in Oblivion’s bright green iris’s overwhelming. Then, they stilled, “I lost my temper. Get off me, Sal.” Oblivion said. No, she ''warned. Unnerved, Salvation stepped off, but stood in between Skull and Oblivion, “you lost your temper?” Salvation hissed, “Skull almost lost his LIFE!” Salvation’s anger overtook her nerves, “by all the moons, Oblivion, you HAVE been different lately!” Again, the flash in Oblivion’s eyes, the one Salvation just can not seem to catch. ”I think we are all nervous,” Oblivion replies calmly, “so we better do that walk, to calm our nerves.” Salvation could not speak. Earthquake choked out, “Oblivion. You nearly killed Skull.” His eyes full of disbelief. Oblivion turned her cold, green gaze on him, “I did, didn’t I?” She drawled, “I look forward to tonight.” Chapter 3, Truth The ugliness of the world, '' ''is hidden by the galaxy, '' ''a blanket of stars, '' ''covering it. Salvation was trembling as Oblivion walked away. She jumped as she felt a nudge from behind her. It was Earthquake, eyes wide in shock ”Sal,” he said, breaking off for a moment, “we need to bring Skull to a healer.” He said gently. Salvation put her shaking talon on his shoulder to pull herself up. She hadn’t even realized she was still on the floor from after tackling Oblivion. “You’re right,” Salvation whispered, “I-I still can not believe what I just saw,” she said as she helped prop Skull onto Earthquake‘s back. Skull let out a moan. ”Me either.” Earthquake shuddered. They walked down the hall at a brisk pace, Skull wasn’t injured as bad as Salvation first thought, but it was still awful. After a bit of silence, Salvation said, “did you see her... see her reach for his eye?” Earthquake opened his jaws, but for a second no words came out. Then he said in a whisper, “Eyepatch...”